prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aono Miki
Aono Miki is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Private Torigoe Academy, established for entertainment talents. Good at sports, has sense in fashion and tries to warn herself of showing her beauty to others. She wants to be a fashion model, so she tries to control herself. Her house is a salon, and since her parents are divorced, she lives with her mother and her younger brother, Kazuki, lives with the father. She joins the dancing group with Love because she wants to control her shape. Miki has long, silky lavender colored hair that falls to her waist. Her Pickrun, the Burun, is blue and wears a crown on its head. Her alter ego is . History Miki and Kazuki decide to spend some time together. Miki recieves a text from Love asking her to join her in dance lessons. When Kazuki falls sick during a Nakewameke attack, Miki tries to get him to safety. The Burun, who earlier found her, goes into her cellphone, allowing her to turn into Cure Berry. Berry gets Kazuki into an ambulance and she goes to combat the Nakewameke. With help from Cure Peach, they defeat it. Miki then joins Love with dance lessons, unaware that Inori is looking at them in envy. Miki has always aspired to be a top model, so when she gets the chance to audition, she happily goes for it. Halfway through the audition, however, she realizes if she passes, she has to quit dancing and Pretty Cure, and can never see Love and Inori again. During the final stage, a Nakewameke attacks the park where Love and Inori are. She sneaks out of the building she is auditioning in and gets to the girls with help from Kaoru. Thanks to Cure Berry, the team defeats the Nakewameke. After Cure Peach and Cure Pine have received their "Fresh" upgrades of their powers, Miki decides to babysit Chiffon for a while in order to be equal with them. Knowing nothing about how to make a baby happy, however, she tries to appeal to her to no avail. One day, Miki brings Chiffon to Private Torigoe Academy. When Chiffon wanders off during a photo shoot, Miki becomes frantic and searches all over for her. She finds Chiffon with Love and Inori, and after yelling at her for wandering off, hugs her in tears. Touched by this, Chiffon summon the Burun. During a fight with Westar's sandwich Nakewameke, she calls upon her Pickrun's power, receiving the Berry Sword and defeats the Nakewameke. It is Miki who gives Love the initiative to consider fighting Eas, as she tells her that Setsuna is the enemy. Inori tries to stop her from being cold to her friend, but the two have to look for Love after she runs out of her room. They find Cure Peach fighting Eas, and witness Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Miki's attention. She transforms to Cure Berry and meets Pine along the way, both help Cure Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. Relationships Miki loves her brother, Kazuki, and spends time with him when she can. Cure Berry "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered fresh, Cure Berry!" ' ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ ''"Buruu no haato wa kibou no shirushi. Tsumitate furesshu, Kyua Berii!" appears for the first time when Miki's will to save her brother overpowers the Nakewameke. When transformed, Berry, like Cure Peach, gets into another state of mind in where she saves Kazuki from the building, jumps down to the ambulance and tells them to take him to the hospital. After that, she fights alongside Cure Peach to defeat the Nakewameke. Berry's theme color is blue, and her suit symbol is the spade. Cure Berry can use the attack Espoir Shower, which is later upgraded to Espoir Shower Fresh after getting the Berry Sword. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Peach and Cure Pine combined their normal attacks into something they called Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Berry transfers her powers into the Espoir Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping fresh, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心。羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ "Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Hanebatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru!" is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Berry's, but has longer skirt, as well as wings. Her frost-like wings are used for invisibillity and acts like a swooping sword. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Berry is an upgrade Cure Berry gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Etymology :' means blue, an obvious reference to her color scheme. indicates the possessive form, but in this case is probably only included as a common component in Japanese surnames rather than having any special meaning having to do with Miki's powers or personality. : translates to beauty, and translates to hope, a reference to her title as the Cure or Symbol of Hope. The ki in her brother Kazuki's name is the same kanji.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Trivia *Coincidentally, Cure Berry is the only Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! whose Cure name does not start with the letter P. *Miki is the first Cure who thought about using her Cure status to gain fame ; most others prefer keeping it a secret. *In some scenes, Cure Berry's ponytail and the heart on her hairband are placed on the right side by mistake; the correct side is the left. *Cure Berry's battle costume remain midriff-baring even through her Cure upgrades at the end of the series. Although Cure Black and Cure Dream wear midriff-baring clothes in their first seasons, they are changed to a full dress in the sequels. She is followed by Cure Sunshine and Cure Melody *Cure Berry was the first non-lead Cure to have a midriff-baring costume, not counting Milky Rose as she was not actually a Cure. *Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Peach make a guest appearence in Maria Holic episode 12 as new enemies for Kanako. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Miki is represented by the purple wild radish flower, which symbolizes a serious and strong personality in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Profile Miki.png|TV Asahi-image of Miki and Cure Berry Cure Berry.JPG|Cure Berry profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 Cure Berry 2.JPG|Toei Animation's image of Cure Berry Vb52135vbj65g.jpg|Cure Berry profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 page10_11.jpg Chara_fr_chara_02.png|Cure Berry's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. ﻿ Screenshots s320x240 (10).jpg s320x240 (26).jpg|Peach vs Berry s320x240 (35).jpg|Peach vs Berry Miki fashion shoot.png Miki resembles Compa.png|Fashion shoot 3 AngelBerry.jpg|Cure Angel (Berry). 56028.jpg|Miki in the Fresh Pretty Cure! eyecatch. 35638.jpg Cure Berry 3.JPG|Cure Berry introducing herself 103105.jpg|Cure Angel (Berry) attacking. Freshprecure mariaholic.png|Cure Peach, Cure Berry and Cure Pine in Maria Holic episode 12 Merchandise Pretty cure merchandise house.jpg|Pretty Cure Merchandise House berrydoll.jpg|Cure Berry doll. berryfigure.jpg|Cure Berry figurine. bandaiberry.jpg|Bandai doll of Cure Berry. miniberry.jpg berryplush.jpg References